


it's pathetic, i know.

by MostlyFandomTrash



Series: the mortem family case files [6]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyFandomTrash/pseuds/MostlyFandomTrash
Summary: his eyes follow her path around the diner, watching as she takes a seat at the counter.or, erebus falls and nyx is there to soften the blow.





	it's pathetic, i know.

to be written.


End file.
